Furtive Ferocity
by Kerithen
Summary: My name is Furtive Ferocity, and this is the story of my life.


Furtive Ferocity

I was born on the outskirts of Manehatten, on a small farm overlooking the forest. My father was a pegasus, and had a pitch black mane, and brown hair. My mother was a unicorn, and had a beautiful, long mane, which was bright green. Her coat of fur was brown, like my fathers, but brighter. I also have an older sister, and she's a unicorn, unlike me. she has my mothers green hair, and our father's dark brown fur. For some reason, I have a dark brown mane, and grey fur. I was a pegasus, which I got from my father.

Anyway, my father owed some bits to some diamond dogs. They said they would relieve my father of the money he owed them, if they gave me to them. He refused, so they attacked the farm. I was in my room with my mother and sister, so my mother told me to hide under my bed. I was about to, when I saw my father outside of my window. He was fighting off the dogs. I saw my father kill for the first time. He must have killed a dozen of them. The last surviving dog tried to get away, but my father knocked him over, and stomped on its neck. He saved us, but it was never the same after that. My mother would always seem... scared around him. Like he was about to get angry. I think I got my temper from him.

A few months later, when I was six years old, he told me to go outside with him. Once we were outside, he told me to try to hit him. I was confused, but I did it anyway. Of course, he blocked it, but then he told me how to avoid this. I tried again, using his technique. He blocked it again, and told me another thing to try. This went on for a while. Back then, I figured he was trying to get me to hit him without him blocking the strike, but thinking back on it, he was teaching me how to fight.

He would teach me, every day for the next eight years after that. Our training slowly became more and more advanced, he began teaching me holds and dodges. At some point, I think when I was thirteen, he started to teach me lethal moves.

One day, I was walking through the forest (I think my father sent me out for some firewood), when I heard screams from the farm. It sounded like my mother. I ran back, and saw the farm on fire. My mother was dead on the ground. I saw my mother dead, and you know what I felt? Nothing. I didn't feel sad, or worried, and I didn't feel despair. I saw her, and just continued walking into the farm, looking for my father and sister.

I saw my father trying to defend himself against the diamond dogs, my sister no where in sight. The dogs were winning. There were only a few left, maybe six. I suppose my father had put up quite a fight, and taken out a good few of their numbers. But now, he was tired, and they were getting a few good hits in. I realised, at that moment, that my father needed my help. I still remember how it happened. I don't know how I did it, but I managed to walk up to them, staying hidden, sticking to the shadows. I guess my instincts were guiding my movements. Somewhere along the way, I felt a sort of invigorating feeling. I felt... alive. But something wasn't quite right. The feeling somehow felt incomplete. But I continued on, ignoring this phenomenon. I finally managed to get close to them, just a few meters off. I saw my father on the ground, bloody and broken. The dogs were saying how he was stupid to not pay them, and they wanted their compensation. I jumped out at them, and managed to get onto one of the dog's back. The other dogs were distracted, and my father tried to crawl away. The dog managed to grab me, and threw me away, like I was just an annoyance, not a threat that needs to be eliminated. The dogs advanced on my father, and pushed him down, stopping them. I watched, frozen in place, as they crushed my fathers neck, much like he had done to them. I could swear he was looking at me, as the leg came down on his neck. Suddenly, I heard my sister scream behind me. I hadn't realised she was there, but it didn't matter anymore.

Something snapped inside of me, and any rational thoughts disappeared, and I wasn't stuck in place anymore. These dogs had just killed my father, and they were going to pay. I felt rage for the first time, felt it erupting inside of me. It felt good. That invigorating feeling came back, but it felt complete this time. It felt complete. _I _felt complete.

I galloped to them, bowling over the one who had just killed my father, and smashed his head against the ground, cracking his skull. He was dead instantly. It's weird, my father had always told me how hard it is to kill, especially for the first time, but I guess I was too furious to even care. The other five were all shocked for a moment, surprised that a teenage stallion could do something like that. One of them, the smallest, recovered first, and jumped at me. That was stupid. I simply smashed my hoof into it's face, and smashed it's nose. The dog fell to the ground, wailing in agony. By now, it's friends had me surrounded, and they all ran at me, attacking from all sides. I remember jumping at one of them, jumping over it, kicking it in the jaw on the way. I then used my wings to propel me forward, and I kicked one in the throat, crushing it's windpipe. There were only four left now, two of which were incapacitated. The two advanced on me at the same time. My thoughts were too clouded to actually use any fighting tactics, I just jumped at them. I kicked one in the stomach, making it fall to the ground. The other took advantage of this, and grabbed me in a choke hold. One of it's paws scratched my right eye as it grabbed me, making me scream in pain. I reached back and grabbed it's head, and twisted (something my father taught me to do when I'm in trouble). It fell to the ground, it's head twisted in the wrong direction. It was a pretty sloppy job, he had managed to grab me. That wouldn't happen to me anymore.

The rage I had just felt instantly started flooding out of me, like it wasn't needed anymore. I walked over to my father, but I wasn't stupid. I knew he couldn't be alive. His body... I still remember what it looked like. He was... broken. I turned to my sister, and was about to tell her to leave with me, when I heard barking coming from behind me. I turned around, and saw a few dozen dogs sprinting across the farm at us. I shouted to my sister to run and... well... we did, I guess.

We ran into the forest near our farm, and used the trees and bushes to hide. They passed us, not noticing the two small ponies hiding in the bushes.

Eventually, we left the bushes, and walked aimlessly through the forest. My eye didn't get any better, and I realised I couldn't see out of it. I would have asked my sister how it looked, but she was too preoccupied to talk. She was scared of me now. It was just like what happened with my father and mother after he fought them off originally.

At one point, I noticed I now had a cutie mark. It must have appeared during the fight. It's a knife, with shadowy figures sprouting out of it. I reckon the shadows show my talent for staying hidden, and the knife shows my fighting prowess. Well, not really prowess, just my ability to essentially go berserk.

We realised after a day of walking, we were lost. I guess we were hoping we would walk into a town or something. We decided to camp for the night, since we were tired after everything that had happened. The next morning, she was gone. There was no sign of a struggle, so I'm assuming she ran away, considering I'm still alive. I guess her fear of me, the realisation of what had happened, and the hopelessness of the situation we were in.

So I looked for her. I saw her tracks on the ground, and tried to follow them. Eventually, they just disappeared. I had been following her tracks for a good hour at this point, so I wasn't too far. I kept walking in the direction they were heading, but it was hopeless. She didn't want to be found.

So I continued walking for the next few weeks, eating any shrubbery I could find. I was exhausted, but I was determined to get out of that forest.

One night, I was about to sleep, when I started to hear noises. Twigs snapping, leaves crinkling, and snarling. I pretended to be asleep, which was a good move. I realised it was the dogs, based on the noises they were making. They must have been tracking me. They had me surrounded from the sound of it, and running would be a bad idea. I would fly out, but my wings weren't fully developed yet. I did still use them, but usually only for gliding, but my father did teach me to use them in fighting.

They started closing in, all at the same time. Finally, they were close enough to touch. I heard one raise it's leg, ready to bring it down on my neck. I was on my back, so I used my wings to push myself up in the air by straightening them. I pushed off of one of their heads, and pushed myself forward. I galloped as fast as I could, with the dogs hot on my heels. They weren't gonna lose me this time. I guess I underestimated them, cause one managed to get it's legs on my heels. I fell, and they were on me in an instant. One kicked me in the head, and knocked me out.

When I woke up, I was tied to a post in the middle of a camp. There were a lot of dogs around me, and a few were watching me. One noticed I was awake, and called out, yelling "he's awake, we can start!" This worried me even more than I was before. A dog came forward from the camp. I still remember him. He was almost completely black, with a few white stripes on his face.

He came up to me, and smiled. He pulled my wings, so that they were exposed. I was starting to feel scared. Suddenly, he opened his mouth, showing his fangs, and brought them down on my wings. I cried out in pain, the fangs in his mouth penetrating through my wings, piercing the bones. He started to tear and pull, and the pain became more unbearable. I started screaming and thrashing, which only made him more aggravated, and he bit down even harder. Finally, he released me, and my wing dropped. I could see it mangled and bloody, a mess. He smiled, baring his bloody fangs. I thought that would be it. But it wasn't. He bit my other wing, and did the same. I won't go into detail here, but it was painful. I didn't cry though, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He noticed this, and I guess this aggravated him, so he kicked me. This was more of a mercy, as it knocked me out again.

When I woke up, it was still night, but I couldn't see any dogs around me. They had left me behind, tied to the post. I looked at the mess of my wings, and I realised what the dogs had just done. I would never be able to fly. I had always been looking forward to that day, but now, it was just too... broken. I felt the fury rising in me again. I thrashed around, trying to escape from the bindings, but they were too tough. My anger wouldn't get me out of this one. I looked around for something to get me out, but there wasn't anything. I couldn't stretch my neck far enough to bite the bindings. I was stuck there.

I stayed like that for a good few days, getting more and more hungry and thirsty. I had given up on escaping, and was just waiting for the end. I don't remember exactly what I was thinking, my mind mustn't have been working very well from the lack of food and water. On the second day, around noon, I heard a voice call out. I didn't recognise it. Something was moving towards me, but my eyes were too unfocused to see clearly what it was. Eventually, the shape turned into a mare running towards me. It was my sister, i realised. I tried to call out for her, but it came out as a small wail. She was right in front of me, but I couldn't make out what she was saying, but she sounded horrified. She untied me from the post, and I fell to the floor. She helped me up, and tried to get me to walk. I guess I passed out on the way.

When I woke up, I was in a shack. I looked across from me, and saw my sister. I was on a bed. I tried to sit up, but I got too dizzy, and fell back down. She asked if I was ok, so I nodded.

I looked at my wings. They weren't mangled anymore, but they were bandaged. For a moment, I was hopeful. I asked her if my wings were gonna be ok, but she looked away, confirming my fears. She said I might be able to fly a little one day, but not properly, or quickly. This saddened me, but I was safe now at least.

For the next few months, we lived in that shack. I found out we were in the forest still, but we could see a town in the distance. One day, I knew I would go there. Eventually, she took my bandages off, and I tested my flying. I was able to hover, but that wasn't anything new. I could also still glide, but a little slower than usual. But it was better than nothing. My eye also never got better, and I stayed blind except for in my other eye. I found out I had no pupil there anymore, and three scars going across my eyes. I was crippled quite greatly. My sister helped me recover from my injuries, but I stayed a cripple. My eye and wings never healed fully.

We eventually went to the town, and we both stayed there until we were fully grown. I was 25 when she left the town, to find her own destiny. I left a year later, and lived on my own, wandering Equestria.

It has been two years since I left the town, and I still haven't settled. I still live in fear of the dogs coming after me, but they haven't found me again. I guess they were done with me once they had crippled me and left me to die. I never socialise with any other pony, I prefer my own company to others. Whenever I come across a town, I usually practice staying hidden, which I have been getting better at. Now I can usually stay hidden without ponies noticing me in broad daylight. I haven't let my temper get the best of me since the fight 15 years ago. I plan to find my sister one day, but for now, I've decided to settle in a town for a while. Apparently, the town is called Ponyville. Weird name. Anyway, I don't know why I wrote this. I guess I just wanted to go over my life. I might keep writing in this journal. Anyway, I gotta go, sun is rising, and I want to get there before dark.


End file.
